Riding on Silver Wings
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: A story about the U.R.T.Vs and UDO. When the threat of UDo arises again, how is Jr going to find a way to destroy it without killing himself in the process?


-1**Riding on Silver Wings**

**Note: Im not sure if everything that I write here is accurate, so please don't kill me if I say Albedo can link with U-DO even though he's dead. **

_. As you see from the ODM As for the reason for existence of URTV, the point is that they are in a connection of anti-existence with U-Do. Namely, if U-Do no longer exists, then it becomes that the URTVs' reason for existence, too, is extinguished. Someone who acts to build counter-power cannot establish his own existence without first there being a power against which he must fight. An anti-existence who doesn't have an existence to "anti-" does not obtain existence. Surely this is also the same as the connection between URTVs and U-Do. _

And here begins their struggle, to overcome U-DO.

**Part 1-**

Death. We are life, and it is Death. We have immortality, and it does to, but what if we destroy it? Then were not immortal anymore, were dead.

"Jr…?" Jr spun his head around quickly to find where the voice was coming from. No doubt, it was Momo.

"Are you okay? You don't look very well." Jr rubbed his eyes and grinned.

"Haha, me? You know me! Im always great!" Jr lied. She looked at him and shook her head in disbelief. She sat down next to him and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know your lying Jr, I can see it in your eyes. What's on your mind?" Jr shook her hand off, he didn't want anyone talking to him right now. He didn't even want himself to be there.

"Its nothing." He simply replied. Everything about Abel's Ark appearing to the destruction of his brother was playing through his mind. Minuets went by without anyone saying anything.

"My Sisters found something really interesting about Abel's Ark," Momo said suddenly.

"Yea what?" Momo grinned.

"Apparently, Abel's Ark is using Lost Jerusalem and its adjoining planets, beside the Original Zohar, as a power source. So really, we've found Lost Jerusalem. The Lost planet. The birth of Humanity! Im so excited to learn more!" Momo squealed.

"Lost Jerusalem huh?" Jr asked.

"It really is. Here, because the Durandal recorded this, Kara printed out a picture of Abel's Ark for me!" Momo handed Jr the freshly printed picture.

"I didn't know that people actually printed pictures anymore," Jr laughed.

"Oh about that. She figured I would want to keep it longer than Optical Data, so now I wont lose it!" Jr laughed.

"I would like to see Lost Jerusalem some time, wouldn't you?" Momo nodded.

"Jr, you do know what would happen right?" Momo asked, her happy tone turning serious.

"What, going to Lost Jerusalem?"

"No, no. If at all possible, destroying Abel's Ark and releasing the Original Zohar. Jr…if U-DO was to be released…"

"Then we would have to destroy it and I would….." No one wanted to answer the statement, so they kept quite, both of them knowing the outcome to well.

"Hey love birds!" Both Jr and Momo turned to the Elsa's Bar Door that had just opened.

"Hey Shion, chaos," Momo said.

"We heard you talking, about Abel's Ark." Shion sat down in front of Jr and chaos in front of Momo.

"If U-DO wasn't released, and it stayed inside the Zohar, then you would live Jr!" Shion said trying to light up the situation.

"I pretty sure he wouldn't like that, dead or alive." No one got that he was either mentioning his Father Dimitri or his brother Albedo.

"But if at all possible, if Abel's Ark doesn't release the U-DO in the Original Zohar, then everything is going to be alright!" No one was paying attention to Shion trying to lighten up the situation.

"Jr, even if you do die, it wouldn't be in vain. You've saved so many people in your lifetime."

"What would you know chaos? Your not the one that would die if U-DO was destroyed!" Jr abruptly stood up and he stomped out of the Bar to go to the Durandal and to his room where he could think in peace without anyone giving him sympathy. He walked through the hallways of the Durandal with his head down trying not to attract too much attention. If all else failed, he would run to his room.

"Little Master!" Jr sighed and turned around to face a happy 100-series.

"Im not really in the mood right now to talk," Jr said quietly.

"Well this is more important. Master Gaignun has come down with an illness!"

"An illness?" Jr straightened up and began to listen to the little 100-series.

"Yes, he's had severe headaches and 'out of body' experiences he said. He wanted me to get you as soon as I could. Im so happy I found you! It took me forever!"

"Where is he?" Jr asked getting to the important part of the conversation.

"He's in his room as always, but I wouldn't-" Jr ran off to see what was wrong with his little brother. He ran through the hallways as fast as his little legs could carry him, he wasn't growing the least bit tired either. He ran to the farthest Section and slipped a card into a slot in the wall. The Wall Opened and Jr ran inside. It was a private Elevator that went straight to Gaignun's Private Room. When the Elevator stopped Jr rushed through the half opened doors and stopped. He stood there in shock.

"Hello, Rubedo." He couldn't believe it. His Father was standing right there in front of him.

"How did you get here?" Jr asked cautiously.

"Rubedo, you still haven't figured it out? I am Nigredo." Jr gasped.

"How the he.."

"Now now Rubedo, don't swear your Father out now." Dmitri Yuriev laughed.

"Now, im positive that you know about Albedo since our last talk."

"I destroyed him in the Space Time Anomaly." Jr replied.

"But, since your still here, I guess that you didn't destroy U-DO."

"Correct."

"Then you know that someone could activate the Original Zohar and release U-DO, right." Jr cringed at the though of U-DO.

"Yea, I know exactly what would happen." The Phone beeped and Yuriev gave Jr a look that said to go answer it. Jr obliged and obediently answered the phone.

"Gaignun's office, this is Little Master speaking, how can I help you today?" Jr asked, surprised at how professional he sounded.

"Yes Little Master, how is Master Gaignun feeling?" A 100-series asked on the other line.

"Oh..um…Gaignun? He's really sick and he doesn't want anyone to be disturbing him." Jr hung up before the 100-series asked why he hadn't left yet.

"Back to the Conversation," Yuriev said. "I thought you might want to know something, son."

"Yea, what is it?" Jr asked annoyed.

"Ill let you in on a secret. Somebody is going to release U-DO, and your going to have to fight it Rubedo. Remember that." Yuriev grabbed his head and screamed. Jr stood there in shock as he watched his Father turn into his brother.

"Gai….gnun…" Jr stood there, his eyes as wide as saucer plates.

"Jr…..go…before…I do something….I regret." Jr still wouldn't move.

"GO!" Jr shook his head and he ran out into the Elevator, his brain shut off from the shock.

"Gaignun, you've been like this for years, and neither of us have known?" Jr asked himself. While Jr was in the Elevator, still going down, he turned his head up and he frowned.

"ALBEDO! I remember!" Jr yelled throwing a punch at the Golden Doors of the Elevator.

"Why didn't I think of this before? Albedo knew this all along and he didn't tell us! I cant believe him." Jr sunk to the floor of the Elevator and even though it stopped, he didn't get out.

"Beware of Nigredo's Shadow. I cant believe I was so wrapped up in myself that I didn't even know what he was talking about." Jr pounded his head against the door cursing himself out for not noticing.

"I really am a bad brother, maybe it would be best if I destroyed U-DO." Jr whispered to himself in frustration. The door forcefully opened and Jr's head fell forward.

"Little Master!" A 100-series said surprised.

"I heard banging, and I wasn't sure what was going on so I used to override code, I'm very sorry if I wasn't supposed to use it." The 100-series seemed worried, so Jr stood up, smiled and patted her shoulder.

"As long as you don't tell anyone, its okay!" Jr smiled then walked off. Just to make sure, the 100-series looked in the Elevator for another person.

"I was sure it was going to be Momo!"

-------

"I don't get it," Momo sighed. Momo drank her coke and she sighed.

"Even coke has its downsides on Realians," Shion laughed. "Now what don't you get?"

"What Jr is so worried about! Is it because of U-DO?" Momo sighed again as she searched her mind for an answer to her plaguing question.

"Hmm, I guess that could be true, I know, Ill ask Allen what he would feel like if he was in that situation!" Shion grinned mischievously. Momo knew Allen was completely different from Jr, and his answer wouldn't matter.

"Don't worry about asking Allen Shion, its okay, Ill talk to Jr again later." Momo stood up and began to leave the Elsa Bar.

"Where are you going Momo?" Shion asked concerned.

"Im going to go check up on Jr." And with that, Momo hurriedly ran for the Durandal.

"Momo?" Jr scratched his head and laughed.

"She's on the Durandal? Did she seem mad, sad…what?" Jr asked the happy 100-series Realian standing before him.

"She said she wanted to talk to you now, not later, it was very important. She said meet her in the park area pronto!" The 100-series gave a girlish laugh and Jr sighed and ran off for the shuttle to the Park.

"Move, coming through! Important Business here!" Jr said pushing the workers and civilians on the Durandal out of his way so he could get in the Shuttle Faster.

"Problem?" A female voice asked. Jr turned around, sighed a sigh of relief and grinned.

"Shelley! Good to see you! I need to meet Momo pronto and I cant get there because they wont move for the love of chaos!" Jr said loudly so they could hear.

"I think I can arrange something," Shelley grinned. She walked over to a separate room and accessed the Intercom.

"We are having a Gnosis Alarm Drill. Please Evacuate the Area Immediately!" Everyone standing in the room started to panic and run around like chickens. Finally they all left the vicinity and Jr rode the shuttle, by himself, to the park area. As soon as the Shuttle Stopped and the door opened he bolted for the Open Door on the upper level. He ran through and stopped when he saw Momo sitting next to the Fountain.

"Momo!" Jr said smiling. He walked casually over to her and sat down.

"So, what's up?" Jr asked playfully. Momo frowned. She wasn't her usual happy self.

"Ill take that to mean something bad is wrong. So….what is it?" Momo turned to him and looked him in the eye and said, "Jr, I want to know what your worrying so much about." Jr sighed and leaned back into the chair, only to be sprinkled with the light mist coming from the fountain. He decided to stay like that because if was comforting.

"Honestly, its about Gaignun and U-DO."

"Gaignun? Is he okay?" Momo asked worriedly.

"Yea, okay no. Yuriev has possessed his body somehow, and he was telling me that someone is going to awaken U-DO."

"But…"

"Yea." They stopped talking, something that happened a lot when this topic forced its way up.

"Look, even if I do have to fight U-DO, Ill always remember you Momo." Momo shook her head.

"What, you don't want me to?" Momo sniffled and wiped her eyed before she looked at Jr.

"No, I want you to remember me, but I don't want you to go away and die Jr!" Momo couldn't hold her tears back anymore, so she fell into his arms crying.

"Its okay Momo, Ill try my hardest to find a way to destroy U-DO without dying." Jr knew he was lying, because the only way to destroy it, was to die himself.


End file.
